The Lost Two
by welsh-petal-rose
Summary: There are two new arrivals in the square, what family are they linked to, and what are they doing there? An EastEnders fan-fic. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Looking

A girl, no more than 15 stood alone in the square. She looked around, looking for something. Her casual clothes and trainers let her fit in with the surroundings, as the busy market began to pack up for the day. She spotted a bench in the nearby park and sat down, still waiting for something. She fiddled with something around her wrist, a small bracelet, made from blue suede with small shells attached to it, perhaps a memory from a place far away from Walford. A few people passed, none taking much notice.

* * *

Roxy Mitchell looked out the window. She was restless, Amy was sleeping and only Peggy was around, busying herself in the kitchen preparing a light spring meal. Roxy scanned the square, and her eye was caught by the image of a teenager. She didn't know why and it bugged her that her eye was drawn to her. She sighed and shook her head and wandered into the kitchen to ask whether her aunt needed her help.

* * *

The weather was perfect the girl thought. Light shone through the few still, fluffy clouds. It was the perfect snowglobe picture she thought.

* * *

Roxy was back in the living room once again after being shooed out of the kitchen. She looked out the window subconciously, and after a while was annoyed to find out that her eyes once again rested on the figure sat on Arthurs bench. She turned her body around and sat scanning the room for something to take her mind off things. She settled on a red lead.

'Albert! Walkies!

* * *

Watching the market pack up through the sunset, she sat almost still, while all around were busy moving, attempting to get home as quick as possible, to enjoy the spring evening. As people passed she still sat, none of them taking a second glance. A loud bark was heard, clear even through the hustle of the market traders. It was followed quickly by the sound of someone shouting 'Albert!' A boxer ran through the park with its lead trailing behind him. He ran straight towards the girl who grabbed onto the end of his lead.

'Where are we off to then, eh?'

She stroked the dog, as he lay on his back and submitted, knowing his escape plan was beaten. A blonde woman ran around the hedge still shouting for her dog. Relief spread across her face as she saw the girl holding onto the dogs' lead, but it quickly turned back to anger.

'You're gonna get yourself killed one day!' she said pointing her finger at the dog. ' Thanks, he just ran off again' she said to the girl.

'No problem.' Replied the girl, still stroking the dog.

'What are you doing out here? You've been sat there for ages.'

'I'm just waiting for someone, been told to meet him here.'

'Ah right, well see you around then, and thanks again.'

'Yeah ok, and you might not think this right now, but that's a great dog you've got there.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well he submitted, he hasn't snapped at me, and he's in wonderful condition and very handsome. I bet he'd be a good dog to train.'

'Hmmm…I'll take your word for it.' And with one last stroke, the woman and dog walked off, and everything went back to how it was.

The girl sat down again with a sigh and began to wonder how much longer it would be before he'd turn up. She closed her eyes, and listened to the sounds in the emptying market, the pub, and the birds. She opened her eyes and sighed again, this was getting boring she thought. She wished that he could've just given her the keys so she could let herself into the new house; instead she had to wait for him to come back from his work to open the door to their new life.

As she looked down the market street again she heard a gentle pounding coming from the other direction. She turned her gaze and her heart was lifted by what greeted her.

'Zeus!' She exclaimed as she ruffled the dogs black and white fur. He licked the back of her hand before rolling over and gazed back at her. After making a fuss, she glanced round but her eyes didn't reach what they were looking for.

'Where's Kai then boy?' She asked the dog that was lying by her feet. She stood up, trying to find a better vantage point.

'Sasha' called a young dark haired man, and the girl's head whipped to his direction.

'Kai,' she smiled and made her way towards the man. Together they walked to the edge of the square with the dog, Zeus, walking in front of them. They reached a house, and he let them in.


	2. Unpacking

**Massive thanks to Dan for giving me a couple of lines for inspiration, only used one so far but got the others saved so i can use them in future chapters.**

**Also thanks to those who have read, and even more thanks to KirstyD for reviewing.**

**All I can say is that that there are gonna be a few big suprises in store. We still don't know who they are, why they are there and what there plans are... I think that the next chapter may solve one of those mysteries and i must say it's gonna be a fun chapter.**

* * *

The two entered the house. It was the first time in which Sasha had seen the house. She moved from the hall into the living room, and stared around at the familiar things from her old house, in their new places. She went to the window to test the view, seeing where they had come from. She moved onto examining the pictures on the walls, each familiar, all in the same style.

'I left your stuff upstairs for you to unpack' Kai smiled as he watched her taking in the new surroundings. He took a seat whilst she and Zeus searched the house. He could hear the sound of doors opening, and the padding of feet on the wooden floors.

Upstairs Sasha had reached her bedroom; it was the one of the only ones that still contained unpacked boxes. Opening the smallest she took out a photo. The four people in it smiled back happily. The perfect family. She placed it on her bedside table, facing the room. She looked at it, and changed her mind. Turning it towards her pillow she put her hand back in the box. She pulled out a white candle, which had no quick left and carefully rested it on the table, touching the photo frame.

She continued through the boxes until all that was left was a pile discarded tubs and boxes, and a sea of tissue paper and bubble wrap.

* * *

'Just taking Zeus for a walk,' called Sasha. She grabbed the leather lead and summoned her dog. Kai appeared leaning out into the hall from the living room; as she knelt down to attach the lead to Zeus' collar.

'We'll just get ourselves sorted before we go looking for them.'

'I know, like I said, all I'm doing is taking Zeus out.'

'Yeah… but I know you.' He wandered back into the living room, as Sasha reached for the catch on the heavy door. 'Can you get some milk as well please?'

Jumping lightly down the steps, she walked towards where she had been sat earlier. The light was fading as she wandered past a couple of teenagers.

'Hi,' smiled a girl not much younger than Sasha.

'Oh hey,' she smiled back.

'You moved into that house then?' the other girl replied. She was slightly older with darker hair.

'Yup.'

'I'm Abi,' said the younger girl, 'and this is my sister Lauren.'

'Sasha, and this is Zeus,' she said pointing to her dog who was stood wagging his tail. He dropped a ball by their feet, but it went unnoticed.

'You are soo lucky to have a dog,' said Abi. 'Mum won't let us.'

'Come on Abi, we've got to go.'

'Bye then.'

'Yeah, bye,' Sasha said turning and walking towards a small park that she had found earlier.

* * *

After going to the park and wearing Zeus out, she made her way over to the small shop. She checked the door for a sign disallowing dogs, but could see none, so she walked straight in with Zeus in tow. The shopkeeper looked up as they walked in, and his eyes bulged.

'Get that dog outta here!' he shouted pointed towards the door.

'Sorry, there was no sign on the door, err… Mr Truman' retorted Sasha as she read his name badge. She left the shop, and looked for a place to tie Zeus up.

There was no-where in the nearby area, not only suitable enough for a dog to be tied up, but safe enough. Walking towards her house she realised that she'd have to make a return trip for the milk.

'Hi again,' called a voice. Sasha turned to the direction of the voice and recognised Abi with a woman who she guessed was her mum. She replied with a smile.

'You friends?' her mum asked.

'We met earlier,' replied Sasha. 'We've just moved into the house in Victoria road.'

'What, number 55? Doesn't Ian own that place?'

'Well if he did, he doesn't any more.' Smiled Sasha as she realised how great the new house was going to be.

'Anyway, must dash.'

'Yeah see you later,' Abi said as she followed her mother.

She continued up the steps and put the key in the door. Turning around she saw the whole square, and sighed. It wasn't a patch on how things were before everything, but it would still be great.

* * *

'Just 3 more boxes left,' announced Kai as he led Sasha into the spare room. Already laid out were small items, important enough to not be still in boxes or in the roof, yet not important enough to pride of place or on public show. Kai passed her a box with the words 'Sephy's things' written in neat girly writing, from a long time ago. As she tenderly unearthed each of the personal items from the crumpled box she looked over at Kai who was arranging the removed items onto shelves and into a cabinet.

The time passed as they carefully removed and placed pictures, jewelry, a music box, and other small pieces. They sat in silence, with just the sound of the rustling of tissue paper, and the gentle tapping sound of objects being placed onto surfaces. From outside the house looked empty, as even Zeus lay, not disturbing the peace.

The boxes slowly emptied, until they came to one last box. It was a long container that seemed grandly decorated. It looked to be posh and expensive, even the way they handled it told the same story, yet it was most likely worthless; made from cardboard and slightly battered.

It was what was inside though which told the story. Sasha gave the object to Kai who opened it. Inside was a layer of tissue paper, and careful not to touch the object itself, he unwrapped it. There, lying glittering on the paper was a carving knife, which contained the unmistakable sight of droplets of blood.

* * *

**Reviews please =]**


	3. War Breaks Out

**If you are wondering what Zeus is meant to look like then he is suppossed to be half based on my dog, but more in appearance terms of Sir Greggory from Mist the tales of a sheepdog puppy. He was a big fluffy border collie with a lovely nature.**

**This update is pretty long for me don't expect anything this length next time, or for a good few chapters.**

* * *

Sasha opened her tired eyes. The first thought that hit her was that it was boiling. The second wondered where she was. She quickly realised before sliding out of bed, she had had very little sleep during the night but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep now that she was awake. Grabbing her dressing gown she made her way downstairs. She was the first up, and she guessed it must've been about 8 o'clock. She let Zeus out and he came back in panting from the heat. Today was not going to be his day. The mix between the heat and his thick fur with black meant that it would be cruel to exercise him outside until the evening at least.

Sasha made her way to the kitchen and filled up his large water bowl and made a mental note to check it whenever she could. She quickly skimmed the cupboards looking for some food, and gave up, deciding to make a smoothie instead.

* * *

Kai was woken up to the sound of Sasha singing in the shower. He groaned. It wasn't that she couldn't sing, but she was just so loud. As she launched into another chorus of 'Living on a Prayer', he rolled over and was greeted by the smell of fish.

'Euhh… Zeus! Do I not get any peace at all?' He patted the dog on the head and finally dragged himself out of the bed. 'And anyway, I thought it was cats whose breath smelt like fish?'

* * *

Sasha emerged from the shower and quickly dried herself before throwing on a long sleeved t-shirt, some cargo trousers, and socks. Shaking her hair, she got an idea. Going into the attic, where crates of random objects were stored when they had no place in the house, she made a start by opening he first clear grey tub. She dug around but couldn't find what she was looking for.

'Blast!' She quickly pulled her hand out of the box with blood brimming in a small cut on the end of her finger. Putting her finger in her mouth she opened the next crate and sat there on top was just what she was looking for.

'Bingo.'

* * *

'Morning.' Beamed Sasha sticking her head round the living room door. 'Hot isn't it?'

'Yeah but you'd be less hot if you wore a short sleeved t-shirt,' said Kai raising an eyebrow.

Ignoring the comment she continued. Kai had a sneaking suspicion that there was a reason for her being so bright. That sort of comment would usually stir a reaction. It wasn't long before he was proved right.

'Well look what _I've_ found,' she announced bring out two giant water pistols from behind her back.

'Don't you think we're a little old, and plus don't you think it would be better to not make a bad impression on our neighbours on our second day?'

'Excuse me. I am 15; therefore I am not too old for a water fight. And come on, it's boiling, we've got nothing else to do, and I'm sure that if we keep to there garden all the others won't mind.' She looked at his reproachful eyes. 'Please?'

'Fine, but only our garden, right? And I get this one,' Kai said before snatching the best water pistol, and legged it up to the bathroom before she could do anything.

* * *

Sasha was sat behind the car, using the window as a mirror on the front door. She had a fully loaded, fully pressurised weapon that was ready to fire as soon as her finger squeezed the trigger. She heard the door click, as the catch was slowly opened. Her finger hovered. She knew she had to wait until he was clear of the door before she'd get a clean shot, and she knew his tactics.

The door slowly opened the first few centimetres. The pistol appeared, the red and green clearly giving his position away. She waited and waited… then waited some more.

Confused her mind began to tick through why he'd be waiting so long. The front door was the only exit from the house that brought you out onto the street.

Suddenly she could sense something coming down to her from above. Slowly she lifted her head and saw the watery contents of a bucket falling down on her. It collided with her head and left her drenched. Screaming, Sasha couldn't realise how stupid she had been to position herself underneath a window. From the window Kai started chuckling, and ran to the door, knowing he'd be safe nowhere now, but he'd got a good start.

Sasha's scream had caught the attentions of some kids in the square, one of them being Abi. Turning to see what was going on, they see a drenched Sasha chasing after Kai, furiously pelting water at him. They all look each other with the same thought in their heads.

Sasha stopped chasing Kai when she saw the group of a few boys and girls approach and was happy to see Abi in there. Kai stopped running realising he was no longer getting covered in water.

'Hey Sasha,' said Abi.

'Hey! You don't want to join in do you?' She looked towards Kai to see a reaction, but he didn't seem bothered by it, instead suggesting an idea. 'How about boys v girls? Meet back here in 10 minutes while we top up.'

The group all smiled and all quickly ran home to get changed, and stock up on bottles, buckets and every water pistol in their houses.

* * *

Tanya nearly got bowled over as Abi rushed past her upstairs in a whirlwind. Curiously she followed her up the stairs and waited outside her door, leaning against the opposing wall waiting for her to come out. A few seconds later she re-emerged in some jogging bottoms and a different t-shirt. Moving over to the cupboard she opened it and began to rummage through the items that were piled up inside.

'Are you going to tell me what your doing or not?' Tanya asked. She couldn't understand the activity that her daughter was doing.

'Have you seen our water pistols?'

'Well no, we haven't used them for years.'

'They're in the bottom corner with the water bombs.' Replied a voice from over Tanya's shoulder.

'Max? how.. why? No… how did you get in?' Tanya turned and flicked her head between Max and Abi.

'Abi left the door open. I was wondering why she was in such a rush.'

''Aha!' Abi pulled out a box with 3 water pistols and a selection of other water fight equipment.

'So who is this with then?' Tanya asked turning her attention back to her daughter. She followed her to the bathroom where Abi started filling up each of the pistols.

'Sasha.'

'What the girl we met yesterday?' Lauren asked as she moved around from behind her mother.

'Yeah. You should join in.' Abi told her sister. Lauren knew that she wouldn't be able to turn down an invitation from Abi, purely on the basis that she wouldn't let her. She sighed and reached out for one of the full pistols.

'That means there's one left over. Mum?' she said attempting to hand her the gun.

'No chance, sorry Abs.'

'What about me?' said max, slightly hurt that Abi chose her mum over him. He was always the first choice for all the fun things.

'Fine,' Abi sighed reluctantly as she handed over the weapon, ' but it's boys v girls…' she squealed, grabbing Laurens hand and dragging her down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

A while later, the whole square was covered in children and teenagers (and Kai and Max) spreading water everywhere. Jets of water were flying around in all directions, creating small rainbows as the sun shone through them.

'Jack! Jack!' shouted Max as he spotted him watching the children chase around the square. He turned his head to the sound of Max's voice. 'Come on!'

Jack just shook his head in disbelief.

'Aww, come on, for old times sake.'

* * *

'What on earth are they all playing at? I mean they look like a load of children, vandalising our community.'

'Oh lighten up Ian.' Jane laughed as he watched Jack, Max, Roxy and Christian throwing bottles of water over each other. 'They're just having a bit of harmless fun.' She turned to Tanya who was stood next to her, and gave her a quick nudge and winked at her fuming husband. Leaning over she whispered into her ear,

'I bet I can get him running around in a matter of minutes.' She had that glint in her eye.

'Just look at them! It's a disgrace to society!'

'Only because you won't be able to keep up with them. They'll all turn on you and you'd come back whimpering.'

'No, I'm as fit as them. I'm fitter than most of them kids I'll have you know' He said holding his stomach in but failing miserably and ending up looking downright silly.

Jane stifled a giggle as she spoke again. 'Well show me then. I bet you couldn't.'

She knew Ian was a sucker for a bet. He glanced at Jane, before striding over to Peter who was hiding behind a fence.

'Give that to me,' he demanded.

'What?' exclaimed Peter as the water gun in his hands was forcefully ripped away.

As word spread around that Ian was joining in, the square went quiet. Everyone seemed to disappear. Ian stood in the middle of the road and looked around him, victoriously.

Suddenly, from nowhere, a full-pronged attack hit him with force. He was covered from every angle with people throwing buckets of water at him, pelting him with water.

He attempted defence against them to no avail as the all ran towards any taps available to refill after emptying their fill on Ian.

'This is war!'

* * *

The water fight spread across the square. Kai and Sasha were throwing water all over each other as they moved over to nearby the Vic. Roxy watched as Ben ran off to fill up his water pistol before turning her attention to the girl who she had met the evening before. She watched as the one sided fight was leaving her drenched; yet he was barely touched by water. Remembering how she had helped her with Albert she decided to join her fight against the boy who she learned to be Kai. Launching into fire, she threw a whole bottle of water at him when he least expected it.

As all this was happening Peggy left the pub, oblivious to the water fight until she turned and began a victim of Sasha's poor aim.

Everything seemed to stop as she glared at the girl who accidentally hit her. Kai turned to face the person behind with a shocked look on his face. He recognised this person. She stared back with a look that showed her knowledge of him. There was none.

'No-one, not ever, gets a Mitchell in cross fire and gets away with it.' She said through gritted teeth. 'You,' she continued pointing at Roxy, ' are no better. Who are these people?'

Roxy realised that she didn't know. Obviously she knew their names, but that was it. She didn't know where they lived or anything.

Kai stepped forward. He beckoned to Sasha to follow him. Putting his hand forward he introduced himself.

'Kai Mitchell, this is my sister Sophia, but she's called Sasha now. Nice to meet you again Aunty Peggy.'

* * *

** Hope you liked the water fight. It seemed a little hard to write because there was so much action going on in my head. Please review =] I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but I should be revising for exams, or applying for jobs ect. Everything teenagers should be doing.**


	4. A Glimpse

**Sorry for the long delay. Exams ect. Hopefully this chapter is ok, it's a bit of a chapter that is needed to reveal some stuff, but i hope i kept a bit of the mystery.**

* * *

Peggy stood in shock. She remembered these two but the last time she saw them they were so much younger. She never got an explanation for their families disappearance. One day they were there, the next thing there was a phone call from their mother saying they'd have to cancel their lunch date later that week because they were going to the west for a bit. She was now looking at them all those years later, at a young man and teenager and she began to recognise them. She saw parts of their mother in them.

Roxy who was still stood nearby, getting increasingly frustrated as she watched them just standing there, broke the silence.

'You said your name was Sasha.' She said accusingly at the girl now claiming to be Sophia.

'I'm Sophia, but everyone calls me Sasha.' Turning she explained to Roxy. 'It's complicated.'

'How about you go get changed out of those soggy clothes, and back over here and you could answer some questions, yeah?' Peggy quickly changed the attention back to herself. 'Invite your mum as well.' She called as the two walked away in the direction of their house. Sasha and Kai looked at each other, and didn't stop. The look said it all. They'd explain later.

They opened the door to Zeus, who was happily chewing on one of his bones. Seeing them he wandered over with his tail wagging.

* * *

'Here we go… for better or for worse.' Kai turned to Sasha, with his hand on the door. 'Nothing too big, not today.'

'What about mum? And dad?' Sasha looked up towards her brother. ' They'll ask questions, we can't avoid that.'

' You're right. But only mum and your dad. Nothing else ok?' After waiting for a nod from Sasha he opened the door to the pub. He didn't know what to expect as he entered. He looked around the tables and didn't notice anyone. Sasha poked him and he turned to where she was looking. Peggy was stood behind the bar, dressed up in her usual style.

'Ah you two,' she said whilst ushering them round to the other side of the pub, leading them up a set of stairs and into a lounge. Already sat there was Roxy with a baby, a boy who they recognised from earlier called Ben, another blonde haired woman and another bald headed older man.

Sasha couldn't remember anyone, but she could see Kai studying the faces of the two who he didn't know to work out who they were. He narrowed it down to the girl either being Sam or Veronica and the man being either Phil or Grant.

Peggy smiled through the awkwardness. She introduced them both to Roxy, her daughter Amy, Ronnie, Phil and his son Ben. She explained that Billy was away, but secretly Kai was pleased, 4 adult Mitchell's in one room was enough for anyone to contend with. They took a seat, feeling awkward. Peggy scanned the room, and seeing no one was willing to say the first word, she stepped in.

'So where abouts have you been hiding for the past years?'

'Somerset mainly. We left for Wales for a couple of months, but we moved to Somerset to make things easier with Dad…' Sasha trailed off, thinking she had said too much. Glancing at Kai she quickly covered her tracks. ' We decided it was about time we returned to where our family is.'

'Yes well family's important isn't it,' Peggy beamed proudly round at her family. 'Could your mother not make it today then?' Sasha and Kai faces immediately changed. Their expressions dropped. They knew it would be coming but it was still too much. Looking into Kais eyes, Sasha realised she was the one who would have to tell them. It was always her. Kai had always been close to their mum, more so than Sasha, and what happened hit him harder than her. His eyes warned her. She could read – Not too much information.

'She died. About 5 years ago.' Sasha hated this part: the after effect. Everyone always reacted the same. Shock, then sadness then pity. Always pity for the children without a mother.

Ronnie, Roxy and Phil looked at each other. They could just about remember their Auntie Sephy; she was their dads' sister and not really anything like the brothers. She was calm yet there was always that little Mitchell streak in her.

Peggy, took in the news, she was never exactly close to her sister in-law, but she respected her. She was a good sort. Realising how quiet the room had gone, she could see that she would need to change the subject slightly.

'What about you father? Is he around?'

This time it was Kai who answered. 'Sasha's dad died as well.' Kai was never close to Sasha's dad, He always was jealous of his sister. She knew both her parents. He didn't even know who his dad was.

'Oh…' The silence returned. This time Peggy kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to be the one who asked another poor question.

Roxy sat deep in thought. She held Amy in her arms, as she rocked her to sleep, still pondering. She couldn't get her head around one thing. Breaking the ice like a sledgehammer she looked Sasha straight in the eye.

'How come you said your name was Sasha, but it's Sophia?' Everyone else turned to Roxy in disbelief. She looked at Ronnie, who had her mouth open. 'What?' She stared at each member of her family, trying to understand their expressions. The room remained in silence until a small gentle giggle was heard from the opposite direction to which everyone was looking. Everyone silently breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that it belonged to Sasha.

'Well go on, explain.' Demanded Roxy. She felt she needed a explanation from this mysterious girl who had been thrown into her life claiming to be Sasha, when she knew hew as a Sophia.

'When we moved to Somerset after Dad died, mum called me her little Sasha, because back then I was called Sophia Sash. But everything got complicated with me having a different surname from Kai and mum so we changed it to Mitchell, and gave me Sasha as a middle name. But everyone calls me Sasha anyway.' She explained it as if it was the simplest thing in the world. To them it probably was, but Phil had trouble grasping the Concept.

'What, so you're a Mitchell, but not a true Mitchell? Yet your brother is?' His gruff voice showed a hint of misunderstanding.

'I'm a Mitchell because of mum. My dad was someone else. Kai doesn't know who his dad is and so he had mums surname; Mitchell.'

'Oh, right…'

The room then broke into easy chatter, with Sasha and Kai answering endless questions about their childhood, and their current jobs. Peggy became even prouder of her nephew when she discovered that he was a Pilot.

'Fancy that! A Mitchell that's done something with his life.' Ronnie and Phil glared at Peggy.

'Excuse me mum, I own a load of businesses!'

'And what about the club?' Ronnie stared at Peggy waiting for an answer. Peggy could feel the burn of their eyes on her face. She knew she wouldn't get out of this one so she changed the conversation again.

'Why did you leave in the first place?'

Kai shot Sasha a warning glance. This was one question too far, and they wouldn't answer, not now, not yet, not here.


	5. The Room

**Sorry for this chapter 1) being so late, and 2) being so short. I found it really hard to write it, because i've basically already written the chapter which follows it, which is designed to reveal. This one is purely her for the biuld up i'm afraid sorry...**  


* * *

Several months passed and Sasha and Kai settled into the Walford way of life. Kai would leave for a couple of times a week to continue his job and Sasha started at her new school. The Mitchell's accepted them back into the family, and for them it felt as though they had never been away. Trust began to be earnt and Sasha especially began to feel safe in the company.

Kai watched his sister as their family listened to her. She was talking about the recipes that she had learnt from Mum. Thinking about Peggy's family meals he decided that now was a perfect opportunity for her to cook them all dinner.

'I'll go and get the ingredients now then,' beamed Sasha. Her face fell, 'but Zeus needs to have a walk.'

'I'll take him. And Albert.' Kai said, as the smile returned to his siblings face. He gave his spare set of keys to the other Mitchells. 'Let yourself in, and maybe you could put the kettle on?' He called over Zeus and Albert from where they were playing and clipped their leads on. He and Sasha left with a quick 'See you in a minute' and walked out the back door of the Vic.

* * *

Ronnie and Roxy cut across the square. It was Ronnie's first time to enter her cousins house. Of all the houses in the square this must be the only one she'd never been inside before. Glancing down at her sister, she slowed her pace to match the shorter stride of the young woman in staggering heels and tight jeans. 'She will never grow up' she thought in her mind. As they neared the house Ronnie became nervous with no explanation. She just had a bad feeling that things may not run smoothly. Roxy slipped the key into the lock and pushed open the door. Following Roxy into the house Ronnie took a fleeting glance at the outside world.

* * *

Minutes passed and Roxy has had enough. Getting up she announced: 'I'm going exploring,' and before Ronnie could open her mouth to stop her she was off. Sighing she got up and followed.

* * *

Opening the door Roxy peered into the dimly lit room. Pushing the door further, she stepped into the mystery room. It seemed to contain very little. The blind was down and the light was forcing its way through the cracks. Breathing out she gazed at a cupboard stood in front of her. She felt Ronnie move next to her as they both stared in wonder at the cabinet. Seeing through the reflections in the glass, her eyes were drawn to the centre shelf in which a box was resting. Looking at the surrounding items she took in photos of her Auntie and the small family.

'What do you think is in there?' Roxy whispered to the figure standing next to her who had, like her, barely moved since they entered the room.

'I dunno. It must be special though.' Ronnie replied. Roxy quickly glanced at her sister and she recognised the expression that was forming on her face. It was the same look as when she looked at her jewellery chest that contained hers and Danielle's lockets.

Roxy reached towards the cabinet and gently took hold of the ring attached to the door. She started to pull it open before she was harshly interrupted.

'What the hell are you doing in here?'


	6. Out of the Bag

**Right then here we go...**  


* * *

Kai stood there, breathing heavily, his face red with anger. Roxy and Ronnie glanced at each other. They head pounding footsteps on the stairs and turn their heads to see Sasha arriving also in a fluster. Her face showed a lot of hurt, but more concern. Concern for her brother. They had between them kept the room secret for all the time it had existed in it's various locations. Even Zeus wasn't allowed to enter it. The reality had hit Kai and he knew now that for him these few secrets would no longer remain hidden. He would have to satisfy the curiosity of his cousins as they gaze at the box.

Roxy glanced at her cousins but couldn't hold her gaze. The looks on their faces were so heart wrenching it was unbelievable. She stuttered as she whispered.

'I'm sorry… I'm so... so… sorry.'

No-one moved. No-one spoke. The only sound was of breathing. Each breath different: Deep, raspy, shuddery husky.

Kai stared towards the cupboard. A million thoughts whizzed through his mind. Then he took a shaky step towards the cupboard, and another until he reached it. He opened it up ever so gently, and picked up the box. He met Sasha's gaze and saw a single tear escape from her lashes.

He walked out of the room and motioned for the others to follow. He led them down to the dining table and sat down next to Sasha. He placed the box into the middle of the table.

'Now we wait for the others.'

Ronnie and Roxy looked on with apprehension. They slid into chairs opposite Sasha and Kai and fixed their eyes onto the box.

* * *

'What's all this about?' Peggy enquired after being let in by a sullen faced Sasha. 'Someone gonna tell me?'

Peggy, Phil and Billy sat down in some of the other chairs. This was one thing that Ronnie couldn't understand. There were just the two of them that lived here, yet they had a massive table with plenty of chairs. Before she could ponder any more Kai spoke.

'I guess this was going to come out at some point, but since it's been brought to some of your attentions,' he couldn't help but glare at Ronnie and Roxy who shuffled uncomfortably in their seats. Peggy turned to face her nieces, her face demanding an explanation.

'This box is special, but it contains so much hurt that we tend to keep it closed. Sasha, you may as well show them.'

Sasha picked up the box and placed it directly in front of her. She used both hands to open it, and took out the object covered in tissue paper. Carefully unwrapping it she brought the dull shining object into full view. Making sure not to touch the knife she placed it on the table, on the tissue paper. The faces around the table were surprised. It was not what they were expecting to be shown. Phil who was fairly near to the knife, peered closer at the knife.

' 'Ere… is that blood on it?' He tilted his head and saw the looks on Sasha's and Kai's faces and it confirmed his thoughts. Peggy sat in shock. Billy suddenly started. He'd been fairly quiet, but the mention of blood panicked him.

'What! I 'aint getting involved in anything. We're barely related anyways! I never even saw it ok?'

'Oh shut up Billy!' Roxy said over him. She like everyone else was just staring at the knife.

Ronnie however was sat deep in thought. She stared at the knife and looked at the markings on the handle.

Sasha noticed her cousin staring intently at the knife. 'Recognise it?' she asked.

Ronnie looked up her blue eyes questioning Sasha's question.

'Would I?'

'It belonged to your family. After your mum left, before we left. Do you remember a time when my mum brought us to your house?'

'No…' she answered slowly, wondering where this was going. Roxy snapped her head up.

'I do…' she looked towards Kai. 'You both came round, you weren't very old yeah?' Sasha nodded and waited for her to catch on. 'You left suddenly. I remember that. I never understood. I heard someone scream, my dad shouted and you left. You didn't even say goodbye to me.' She watched the people across the table. 'Why?'

'Your mum said she was going away with Dad. He didn't want her to go. So he thought that if he hurt me with that knife he was holding then it might stop her. He cut me on my back. I still have the scar. We left as soon as possible, mum took the knife with her because she didn't want your dad to hurt you.'

Ronnie let out a little laugh. And muttered under her breath 'As if that would stop him.'

'Anyway, mum could never cope with the fact that her brother would hurt his niece, it plagued her but it wasn't anything too bad. When Sasha's dad died mum got worse. Got depressed. She couldn't cope and when I was old enough to look after her… she ended it. With the knife that hurt her daughter.' Kai choked back the tears as her spoke. It still hurt, as it would do forever. He loved his mum and just wanted to be with her, but he wouldn't let on.

'So you keep it in this box?' Peggy asked. The two silently, ghostly nodded their heads. 'Why?' she breathed.

'We know where it is. It can't hurt anyone when we know where it is.'

* * *

**There you go. Wonder if you were expecting that for the knife? Anyways.. i'll get on with writing the next chapter. Got a few suprises in store... Reviews please =]**


	7. Sixth Form and Travels

**Hi, sorry for the long wait. I had this written then it got lost. So i had to rewrite it, which I've done several times, but it's still not as good as the original chapter.**

* * *

Weeks passed and no-one breathed a word about that night. Fearful of hurting the pair, or being disrespectful. If that's one thing that Mitchell's were not it was disrespectful to those who deserved respect.

Kai thudded down the stairs, and stood in the doorway of the room. Sasha was lying in the middle of the floor grasping a tug-toy with both hands as Zeus shook the other end. Rolling over she attempted to stand up only to be pulled forward back onto the floor by Zeus. She shook it and pulled with both hands and finally Zeus let go.

'Ha!' She exclaimed standing up and holding it behind her back. She quickly tossed it through the door to the kitchen and watched the dog go bounding after.

Turning to Kai she didn't even say hi. He'd been gone for 4 days on work but she was used to that. When he had to fly, he had to fly. He'd been leaving and returning for years. He'd be up before dawn, and back after dark. When she was younger she used to wonder what flight he was on this time, whether it was the plane going over her head now, or the one on it's was north, but there was no point guessing.

She slipped into the chair and pulled a form towards her. 'You've got to sign this at some point.' She said. Taking her pen out of her pencil case that was next to her she filled in one of the two remaining boxes.

'What's it for?' asked Kai as she handed him the pen. 'I'm not signing my life away am I?' he joked.

She raised an eyebrow. 'No. It's for sixth form. You have to agree with my course choices.'

He didn't even bother to look what she had chosen. He knew it would be the same choices that she'd always said that she'd take. He signed his name and clicked the pen before placing it on the table. Sasha had gone back to playing with Zeus. He went to the kitchen doorway where he stood watching them for a while again.

_I hope she likes the present he thought. I've done what I promised now. She's fine._

* * *

The week of Sasha's birthday arrived and the two were stood in the middle of the kitchen.

'I'm sorry, but you know how it is.' Kai said.

'Can't you just change the flights?' Sasha replied.

'It's not that simple and you know it.'

Sasha sighed and crouched down. Zeus came up and nuzzled at her knowing she needed a hug. She gently placed her arms round his neck.

'I still got you a great present though.' He said. 'You'll just have to have it before I go. Oh and this came for you.' He dropped a letter into her lap. She opened it out and glanced at it with one hand.

'I got into that sixth form.'

'Good.' He smiled. He was secretly proud.

_I hope I've done you proud he thought. I looked after her like you said. My job is over._

_

* * *

_**The two chapters will be uploaded together, so err sorry if there's a bit of a wait...**_  
_


	8. It's just another year

**Sorry that this has taken so long. I've been busy with sixth form. The next chapter will be quite short so should be up very soon, maybe even tonight.**

* * *

The doorbell rang. It was two days before her birthday and Sasha wasn't excited. Yes she was getting older and each year becomes more dread than excitement, but it wasn't that. She knew that the one person in her life that had been there every year was her brother. She sighed. Her brother had mysteriously disappeared; he wasn't due to leave until the next morning. By now she had reached the door and was taking hold of the latch. She pulled it open and stood in shock. In front of her stood her brother holding the most beautiful red and white collie puppy in his arms.

'Happy Birthday!' He said. She stood still for a second longer before leaping forward to hug her brother. He passed her the puppy which wriggled round in her arms to look at her. She sniffed her owner and wagged her little stick thin tail.

'She's called Gaia.' Kai announced. He led them into the house and closed the door behind him. Zeus padded into the hall and sniffed the newcomer as Sasha placed her on the floor. 'Don't worry they've both already met.' Zeus lay down in the living room and Sasha sat down on the floor also. Gaia ran around over-excited and climbed all over Zeus and Sasha. She beamed up at her brother, took his hand and pulled him down onto the floor. The looked over to Gaia who was rolling on her back patting the older dog with her paws and laughed like the old times when Zeus was a puppy.

* * *

The next morning Sasha was up as early as dawn to try and catch Kai before he left. She raced downstairs and ran into the living room. The packed bag of Kai's was gone. Gaia ran up to her. She stroked the puppy and Zeus. She looked out the window to the sky.

_Why are you not here?_

After getting dressed and tending to the dogs Sasha sank down into a chair. She saw a shadow move across the window. There was a loud knock at the door. Swinging to her feet she made her way to the front door accompanied by Zeus and Gaia. Catching hold of Gaia's collar she opened the door to see her cousin.

'Awwww! You are soooo cute! Yes you are!' Roxy knelt down and fussed over Gaia. Zeus nuzzled Roxy's hand as Sasha stood back with her hand on her hip. After about 5 minutes Roxy got up and acknowledged her cousin.

'Hi!' she smiled as she breezed into the living room following the dogs.

Sasha shut the door and entered the room.

'You need a birthday party.' Roxy stated turning around to face her.

'No ta,' came the reply. Roxy did her best to look offended and shocked.

'Come on… a night in R&R's. I've missed your birthday for god knows how long. You and your brother must be the only two not to have had me giving you a great birthday party.

'I'm gonna be 16… and I can't stand the thought of a club. Sorry Roxy but I'd rather not make a fuss.'

'Well at least come over to the Vic tomorrow and aunty Peggy could make a lunch or something?'

'Fine, if I must.'

Roxy beamed proudly. Sasha knew that she was being dragged into something other than what she'd agreed but she'd given up. Without Kai's help she knew she'd never win against her cousin. She rubbed the arm of her thin jumper.

* * *

Sasha woke up the next day to find Gaia lying on top of her and Zeus sat next to her giving the puppy a disapproving look. She let out a small giggle. She ruffled the top of Zeus's head and let him clamber up next to her.

What would I ever do without you?' she smiled as she summoned the energy to get out of bed. She went downstairs and opened the door to the garden before padding sleepily for a shower.

Still singing '' she got dressed and opened the door. She could hear snuffling in the next room. She ran quickly down the hallway to see the door to the spare room flung open and inside a red and white puppy's tail underneath the cabinet.

'Gaia! Out!'

She led Gaia out of the room, cursing herself for leaving the door open. She slipped back inside and stood in front the cabinet. She studied the pictures of her family. She looked at the box and noted that it was slightly askew. Opening the cabinet she straightened it out. 'Gaia must've moved it' she muttered.

She heard the letterbox clatter shut and a thud of letters on the doormat. Taking a final glance at the room she firmly shut the door and clattered down the stairs. On the mat was a scattering of letters and a small package. She picked it up and recognised the stamp as being from Kai's work. She ripped it open and out fell a bracelet with a note attached.

_To my little Sasha,_

_Happy 16__th__, have a great day._

_From Mum._

She slipped it onto her wrist and picked up the rest of the post. There were a few bank letters for Kai and a few birthday cards from her friends from school. She threw the bank letters on top the fireplace, and put her cards on the table to cover up kais place. She glanced out the window and saw Roxy and Ronnie striding up the drive. Opening the door she nearly got thrown backwards as Roxy rushed in.

"Where is she? Where's the puppy?"

Ronnie loudly tutted at her sister before giving her cousin a hug.

"Happy birthday sweetie."

"Thanks," Sasha replied before turning to see Roxy carrying Gaia over to them.

'Look at her Ron, look how cute she is." Roxy put the little puppy down catching Ronnie's eye. "Oh… Happy birthday cuz."

Sasha laughed a little and Ronnie leaned over and softly said, " I was told to come and get you and she tagged along going on about Gaia. And I must pin all the blame on her and aunt Peg.'

"Blame for what?" Sasha quizzed back, but Ronnie just smiled.

* * *

A little while later they walked across the square and entered the Vic. Sasha braced herself for the people in there, but Ronnie and Roxy just carried on round behind the bar and up the stairs. Maybe this is just lunch then, she thought to herself. Her spirits lifted she followed the other two up the stairs, dogs in tow, and into the lounge.

She looked on stunned. The lounge looked like a party bomb had gone off. Peggy came up behind her and gave her a hug and Ben appeared in front of her beamed and pushed a present into her hands.

* * *

In a post office somewhere else in London a young man stood behind an old lady. He waited for her to be served, before going forward.

"I need for this letter to get to Walford tomorrow morning."

After posting the letter he started walking, he knew exactly what he needed to do. It would be the crack of dawn. He hoped that Roxy had given Sasha that party, She'd be surrounded by people for her birthday, it would stop her hurting he hoped. Kai kept walking, the plans transferred from paper to his brain. He let one single salty tear drop from his face.


	9. Lost Secrets

Sasha woke early, before the sun was even strong enough to break through her curtains. She wondered what had woken her and drifted downstairs. To her surprise it was the post. There was a single letter. Just one. Just for her.

She put it on the side as she went to get herself a glass of water, to wake her up. She left the letter and had a shower; by this time it was barely 7. She thought about the letter, it was bothering her, there was no denying it but it could wait. She wasn't expecting one. It couldn't be from Kai, he'd be busy flying somewhere.

The thought of Kai made her feel sad. She started wandering aimlessly around the house. When she stopped she found herself outside her brothers bedroom. She opened the door and it swung open as though it had been oiled. Something was wrong with the room. It was neat. She knew he had always tidied up his room before going away, but this was spotless. Everything was lined up perfectly, books on the shelf neatly. Nothing had been pushed in anywhere. Except by the bed. Peeking out was a roll of paper. Had she been less worried she would have missed it, but she pulled it out. There were pages of scribbles, but few words stood out so she flicked past them annoyed. Until she got to the final page. There in red amongst the black pen were the words,

_The woods. _

_28__th__ August._

_Dawn._

_It will be Over._

Sasha stared at it for what seemed like an age. She tore downstairs and grabbed the letter that arrived that morning. In a shaky breath she pulled out the piece of paper in the envelope and screamed when she read the words in her brothers handwriting.

_I'm so sorry._


End file.
